Quidditch
by riatha
Summary: En respuesta a: Elige un personaje. ¿Si pudiera usar la poción Felix Felicis, para qué crees que sería?. Harry/Draco. Post-DH. Canon.


Es un poco patético tener que recurrir a eso; qué es un Gryffindor, joder.

(Y tampoco es que sepa mucho sobre muggles, pero eso está más o menos a la altura de tener que tomar Viagra para poder follar. Es decir, ¿necesitar Felix Felicis para poder tener el valor de pedirle una cita a Draco Malfoy? Patético, gracias por preguntar.)

Pero aún es más patético que lo considere patético y sus amigos una locura y aun así haya ido a comprar el Felix Felicis al Callejón Knockturn, aún es más patético que haya pagado después de saber su precio exacto, y ya es el colmo del patetismo estarse bebiendo la dichosa botellita diluida en el café del desayuno calculando el tiempo que hará efecto.

_No puede caer más bajo._

Sólo que cuando entra al ministerio y nota que le tiemblan las manos a pesar de la poción se da cuenta de que sí se puede.

_Respira, Harry, respira, se dice a sí mismo._

(Pero no funciona.)

Ese día hace un año exacto desde que Harry se divorció de Ginny y seis meses y cinco días desde que Draco lo hizo de Astoria (sí, Harry lleva la cuenta).

_Aunque en realidad las malas lenguas dicen que fue Ginny la que dejó a Harry por un golpeador de los Chudley Cannons –y ni siquiera eso hizo que a Ron le caiga mejor el tal Tom- y que el divorcio de Astoria y Draco fue en realidad una mera formalidad tras años de convivencia por separado._

(Pero ninguno de los dos hechos ha podido ser probado por Rita Skeeter aunque esta haya intentado descubrir de mil y una formas distintas los verdaderos motivos de los dos divorcios más sonados de la historia del Mundo Mágico según la Revista Corazón de Bruja).

El caso es que a Harry le parece un buen día para pedirle una cita a Draco. Un día simbólico y emblemático y todo eso.

(Y no lo reconocerá jamás, pero incluso contrató a un experto en numerología para que le dijera que día era el más apropiado y luego lo contrastó con una experta en tarot)

Así que ahí está, plantado frente a la puerta del despacho de Draco Malfoy y dándose cuenta de repente de que le timaron en esa tienda de dudosa legalidad en el callejón Knockturn.

_Porque es evidente que el Felix Felicis no funciona._

(Y encima era jodidamente caro, por Merlín)

_Harry siente como su garganta se cierra, nota un sudor frío en la nuca y las manos temblar, siente que las piernas no le sostienen y que las rodillas van a flaquear en cualquier momento (exactamente a la vez que su valor para llamar a la puerta), nota su estómago bailar y llevar a cabo acrobacias inimaginables y oye una voz en su cabeza que le dice que sería mejor dar media vuelta y pretender que nada de eso ha pasado._

Pero entonces Draco Lucius Malfoy abre la puerta y le mira con la misma expresión que habría puesto si en vez de Harry James Potter en su puerta hubiera habido un unicornio leyendo la Constitución Mágica o algo así.

_Sorpresa absoluta._

-¿Potter? ¿Eres tú?

Y bueno, a Harry le consuela un poco saber que no es el único estúpido (o que al menos hace preguntas estúpidas) de los dos.

-Sí.

La respuesta tampoco es que sea un alarde de inteligencia, la verdad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Algo en la manera en que Harry mira a su alrededor de forma aprehensiva debe de parecerle a Draco lo suficientemente patético o humillante o quizás ambas cosas para que compadecerse de él, así que le sugiere que entren al despacho.

Draco está sentado tras el escritorio y Harry se encuentra a sí mismo pensando que eso parece una visita profesional cuando en realidad no tiene nada de eso.

Harry se remueve inquieto en la silla pensando en la forma de enfocar el asunto y Draco le mira con suspicacia e impaciencia mal disimulada.

-¿Y bien, Potter?

(Y a Harry siempre le parecerá súper graciosa la forma en que Draco pronuncia su apellido, no importa cuantas veces lo oiga ni en qué circunstancias)

Así que no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa y entrecerrar ligeramente los ojos mientras murmura para sí mismo.

-¿Decías?

Lo dice con un tono correcto y educado, pero algo en la mirada de Draco sugiere que no le hace ninguna gracia que jueguen con él y que se deje de estupideces.

-Que sólo tú me llamas así.

-¿Potter?

-Sí.

Y Draco se masajea las sienes en lo que Harry supone es un gesto de desesperación.

-Vamos a ver, Potter- y Draco no puede evitar la mirada exasperada cuando Harry sonríe casi sin querer- todo el mundo te llama así, es tu apellido.

-No, no. Tú lo dices arrastrando la o, y haciendo un sonido muy cerrado con la p y…

Pero decide no acabar la frase cuando Draco empieza a retorcerse las puntas del pelo y a colocarse la ropa una y otra vez.

-Quiero que salgas conmigo.

-¿Qué?

Y vale, ha sido un poco suicida decirlo tan de repente sin todo ese discurso que tenía pensado y soltándolo a bocajarro, pero no ha sido una mala técnica, porque aún está vivo y eso.

-¿Qué has dicho, Potter?

Suena más sorprendido que enfadado u ofendido, y Harry, que es el rey del optimismo inconsciente lo considera una buena señal, así que repite la frase que esa mañana ha repetido una quinientas veces frente al espejo antes de salir de casa

-He dicho que quiero que salgas conmigo.

Draco Malfoy sólo necesita alzar una ceja para darse cuenta de que la forma en que ha expuesto su petición no es quizás la más acertada.

-Me refiero a tomar algo, como amigos. Yo… me gustas, Malfoy, desde hace tiempo, y bueno, no sé, quiero conocerte mejor y si tú quieres conocerme mejor pues podríamos, no sé, ir a tomar algo algún día. Si quieres.

Y Draco le está mirando tan fijamente y con una mirada tan incrédula que lo único que puede hacer Harry es bajar la mirada.

-¿Es una broma?

Frunce el cejo y le mira de forma inquisidora mientras se cruza de hombros y alza el mentón casi como un desafío.

-Porque no tiene ninguna gracia, Potter. Supongo que te parecerá hilarante, ¿no? Astoria Greengass se divorcia de Draco Malfoy porque éste es un maricón. ¡Eh, Weasel! ¿Por qué no le tomamos el pelo al mortífago de Malfoy? Jódete, Potter.

Se ha ido enfadando por momentos, ahora está de pie, con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio, la mirada fija en Harry y la cara roja por la furia contenida. Tiene el cuerpo echado hacia delante y parece que en cualquier momento se vaya a lanzar a estrangular a Harry, que le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y las gafas resbalando por el puente de la nariz.

-No es ninguna broma.

Y por primera vez parece que el Felix Felicis hace efecto, porque saca valor de lugares que no sabía ni que existieran.

-Es cierto que me he animado a hacerte esa propuesta por que me han filtrado lo que tu ex mujer va a decir mañana en la Revista Corazón de Bruja, pero no para reírme de ti. Nunca me reiría de ti.

La respiración de Draco parece acompasarse un poco y Harry nota vibrar la punta de los dedos, como cuando está a punto de coger la Snitch.

-Quiero salir contigo de verdad, Malfoy, pero no te lo hubiera dicho jamás si no hubiera pensado que tenía una mínima posibilidad. ¿Y bien?

Es consciente de que suena ansioso y un poco asustado, pero no recuerda haber deseado nunca nada tanto como desea a Draco Malfoy.

_Y nota algo explotar en su pecho y vibrar destruyéndolo todo a su paso cuando Draco se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Tiene la sensación de que va a vomitar cuando Malfoy abre la puerta y le muestra la salida (porque en serio, lo que está haciendo su estómago no puede ser sano), y ve pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos cuando Draco Malfoy le despide con voz clara y firme, de forma que todos puedan oírle._

-Ha sido un placer, Potter.

_Y de repente resucita o algo._

-Hasta mañana, pues. Recuerda, mañana a las 9 de la mañana en el Poso de té para acabar de tratar esto. Te quiero puntual, Potter.

Y Draco le alarga la mano y Harry se la da y el apretón dura un poco más de lo necesario porque no puede pensar nada porque es como si de repente hubiera vuelto el oxígeno a sus pulmones y su cabeza da vueltas y su cerebro sólo puede centrarse en lanzar señales como: _ha dicho que sí, ha aceptado, el Felix Felicis no era un timo_, y demás cosas igual de incoherentes.

Al día siguiente Harry pasa hora y media frente al espejo de su habitación tratando de decidir que ponerse, por supuesto llega tarde a la cita y Draco le recibe con un _siempre tarde, Potter_ que le hace sonreír y provoca que Draco ruede los ojos. El vendedor del callejón Knockturn recibe unos pases para ver Quidditch que no sabe de donde han salido y Hermione trata de tranquilizar a un Ron que se pasea por toda la casa gritando sobre hurones, serpientes y leones mientras contiene las ganas de reírse.

_Y Draco no se acuerda en todo el día de la maldita entrevista de la Revista Corazón de Bruja, y no se percata de las miradas que le lanzan sus compañeros de trabajo porque está demasiado ocupando pensando en Harry y en que podría acostumbrarse a él. (En que quizás quiera acostumbrarse a él)._

Por su parte, Harry está casi convencido de que el Felix Felicis tiene efecto a partir de las 24 horas, porque se halla en un estado de euforia que no es normal.

(Y al final va a resultar que quizás tenga efecto irreversible).

_Y puede estar orgulloso de decir que sólo ha perdido una Snitch en su vida. _


End file.
